In some cases, a user may use a key to access a device or a service. The key may be a password, a secret code, or any other security information that is used to authenticate the user. If the key is verified, the user can access the device or the service. Otherwise the access is denied. In some cases, the user may also receive a recovery key. The recovery key can be used to obtain the original key or reset the original key in case the user loses the original key. The recovery key may be generated on an electronic device of the user, or received by the electronic device of the user from a server.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.